The Reason Why Major Never Loved
by Feng Lan
Summary: Have you wonder why the major was obsessed with weapons? And never a human being? Is he a virgin? Has he loved before? The unknown of Major's back story
1. Chapter 1

The Reason Why the Major Never Loved a Being

-Major's POV-

A storm is coming. It was that time of the year again, Valentine's day. The day I dreaded the most, it was not because of Eroica whom I knew would probably play me a visit. But the true reason was that on either February 14th; Valentine's Day or March 14th; Whites day my family, particularly my older sister Victoria would want to play match maker with me. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't bother me and forgot about this tradition. But I spoke too soon; a loud banging on my office door was interrupting my trail of thought.

"Major, there's a woman banging on your door, what do we do?" reported Mr. A, my subordinate.

"I….I can't believe she…No don't whatever you do keep that monster of a woman distracted and away from me as possible! I'll try to escape! And order that the same of the other Alphabets, if they don't I won't send them to Alaska I have a special punishment for each and every one of you." I threatened pulling A's collar.

"Ye…Yes Sir we will prevent her from reaching you." A said stuttering. I had to think fast, I knew they couldn't hold her back for long. Somewhere so repulsive that everyone would never thought I'd go….Hmmm…Definitely not Eroica's even if I can put up with Eroica, I can't put up with Mr. James. Maybe….I can't believe I'm doing this but, I grabbed my phone and dialed a number I thought I'd never use.

"Hello, hello? Who is calling Lawrence of SIS, A.K.A. IRL 007. How can the unmatched ear of England be of service?" That annoying voice that's almost more annoying than Eroica's, the one of Lawrence.

"Hey Lawrence, old pal I'm in kind of a pinch here in Bonn can you schedule an appointment or a place I can stay in England? It's kind of a _private _emergency." I said hurriedly.

"Oh my best friend, who is as skilled as me in the private eye business, the major! Of course my good friend who I've been through countless experience and adventures through! There's no need to stay in a hotel! What kind of friend would I be? Not a good one, if I still am one!" His voice chortled through the phone.

"Maybe we shouldn-"I began but was cut off by the pounding one the door, I didn't have much time left so I agreed. On my way out the door I told A to tell the Chief where I went. I hastily went to the air port and got on. When I met Lawrence I stopped by and phoned the butler to send my clothes and some of my favorite weapons to me, and to hold Victoria back.

-Eroica's POV-

It was Valentine's Day, the day of love! What better day to visit the Major and I just happened to be in Bonn! I hurriedly waved a taxi to his manor as I was approaching the gates I heard screams and yelling of a woman and the mild apologies of the voice I recognized as the butler's. I saw a beautiful woman with hair a mix of brown and gold and surprisingly she had the same beautiful eye color as the Major's.

"But, Lady Victoria the young master left me the task to not let you in."

"Damn you Klaus, when I get my hands on you…"

"Not to be rude but I don't think that the Major has any friends, especially a woman!" I cut in.

"Who are you?" She asked haughtily.

"This is Dorian Red Gloria Earl of Gloria, an acquaintance of the young masters." The butler introduced.

"So where's the Major?"

"Yeah, where's Klaus!" She agreed

"Please…The young Master is in England staying with a Mr. Lawrence for a few weeks." He explained.

"What!? Why would the Major hangout with such a floozy!"

"Damn it…..Klaus knows me too well!" After that she shoved her way into the manor.

We settled on the emerald green satin couch with the legs and the rim being silver.

"So you already know who I am, so who are you?" I asked taking a glass of 1873 Cherry wine.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm his sister; Victoria Heinz Von Dem Eberbach."

"So what's your reason for looking for the Major?" I asked.

"Oh, it's our little tradition of cat and mouse, you know I understand why he doesn't want to go and meet some of the girls I want to introduce him to."

"Wait you can't possibly…..It's impossible! He only has interests in machines." I exclaimed.

"Believe me, it may seem incredible, but he was interested in humans too. Hey, butler we'll stay here until Klaus comes back." She said.

"Okay, you may go everywhere but the rooms with crimson doors, okay? The young master doesn't let anyone in, and cleans it himself." He said we nodded, but after we left we looked each other in the eye and agreed off to the crimson doors we go. We down a long hallway full of twists and turns until we finally found one.

"1…2…3!" We said in unison and we burst opened the door…..


	2. Chapter 2

First Love and Fallen Roses

When we entered the room it was not what we expected. The walls were with vintage velvet wallpaper, I have to say this room had great interior…..But one thing was obvious. The room was filled with pictures of a beautiful Asian boy. The boy was a beautiful fairy, with his jet black hair and eyes contrasted against his white skin. It was the color of a pearl, the only mark he had was a tear mole under his left eye. He was beautiful; but he was too young for me. In every single photo he wore a military uniform of Major's favorite green. There were many different expressions; I would've liked to meet the boy when he was older. If he were a flower he would be a gorgeous rose.

"So….Klaus hasn't gotten over Taki…" Victoria muttered.

"Who's Taki?"

"The only person I think Klaus ever truly loved." She said.

"W...Wait the Major was _gay_?! Why did no one tell me!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Gloria, gender has nothing to do with this. Klaus played with everyone, male or female." She said.

"Wait so the Major's Bi?" I asked.

"Not, really he just played around a lot like a sly black cat. He blended wonderfully into the night. I can hardly name all of them there was Mikasa, Blanche, Meredianna, Miyabi, Yuki, were the most outstanding of the women, and of the men Keichi, Tsubaki, Elliot, Cain, and of course Taki."

"So how did they meet?" I asked curious for a good romance.

"Well, Klaus at the age of 17 was scouted to Luckenwalde Armor School to become Taki's friend who was the Japanese Emperors' nephew. But slowly they fell in love and when they graduated Taki took Klaus into the dangerous world of blood and violence, he became Taki's knight. But Klaus gladly left home, you know father and I didn't want him to join the military but like us continue with our family business of raising roses. But to Klaus Taki was the most beautiful rose, one that he could never breed no matter how many times he tried, Klaus became the thorns that guarded Taki. He would do anything for Taki, he was like a fanatic worshipper, and Taki was his God. He even bore the name Mad Dog Klaus for Taki. You know, our family is Christian, and Klaus was too. Then one day Taki went to war…Klaus was too late and Taki was dead. Since then he never became close to another being again, and dove into the world Taki brought him in. He became obsessed with weaponry because if it weren't the 16 tanks Taki donated to enter they would've never met. And missions, because he wanted to feel the thrill he once felt at Taki's side, and he never forgave himself for not being to save him…So he practiced with guns to get stronger, stronger than anyone else. But I'm glad he's making process, to have made a good friend like you, Gloria and that Mr. Lawrence." She ended, who knew the Major had such a sad past.


End file.
